Marinov
Stefan Marinow (* 1931 in Sofia; † 15. Juli 1997 in Graz, Suizid) war ein bulgarischer Physiker. Er gründete das "Institute of Fundamental Physics in Graz. Er stellte viele unkonventionelle Theorien auf und führte ebenso unkonventionelle Experimente durch. Seine Ergebnisse sind in der akademischen Physik nicht anerkannt, er konnte sie auch nur selten in physikalischen Fachjournalen, die dem Peer-Review unterliegen, veröffentlichen. Stattdessen publizierte er u.a. in Galilean Electrodynamics, einem Sammelbecken der Kritiker der Relativitätstheorie. Entdeckungen und Theorien Er vertrat eine Variante der Skalarwellentheorie, nach der das Magnetische Feld aus zwei Komponenten bestehe: einer skalaren und einer vektoriellen Komponente. Er behauptete die erfolgreiche Konstruktion eines Motors (Marinov-Motor) auf Basis dieser Theorie, dieses Ergebnis konnte aber nicht reproduziert werden. Der Motor bestand aus einem geschlossenen ringförmigen Kabel um zwei Permanentmagneten, die so angeordnet waren, dass ihre Felder sich gegenseitig neutralisieren sollten (Nordpol des einen Magneten am Südpol des anderen). Fließt durch den Kabelring ein Strom, so sollte der Ring entgegen der physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten zu rotieren beginnen. Er ist auch der Urheber der MAGVID (Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device) - Konstruktion. Marinov meinte Messmethoden gefunden zu haben, um die Relativgeschwindigkeit von Körpern gegenüber einem Hintergrund oder "Äther" festzustellen, und maß damit 1979 in Brüssel die relative Erdgeschwindigkeit von 360 km/s (+-30km/s). Er ist auch überzeugt, Änderungen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit gemessen zu haben. Siehe auch: Testatika Weblinks *http://www.beyond-the-illusion.com/files/Technology/General/marinov.txt *http://itis.volta.alessandria.it/episteme/ep6/ep6-marin.htm *http://www.mahag.com/srt/marin.php *http://freeenergynews.com/Directory/Inventors/StefanMarinov/index.html *Marinows wissenschaftliches Testament Literatur *Stefan Marinov: Measurement of the Laboratory’s Absolute Velocity In: General Relativity and Gravitation, vol. 12, No 1, 57-65, (1980) *P.T. Pappas Update on Stefan's Marinov Death *International Journal "Deutsche Physik", N21, 1997, edited by St. Marinov *Galilean Electrodynamics - Stefan Marinov - Special Issue Spring 1999, p. 11. *Cynthia Kolb Whitney: A Most Sobering Death. In: Galilean Electrodynamics, Vol. 8, no. 6, p. 102. *Thomas E. Phipps, Jr.: Marinov vs. Newton's Third Law. In: Galilean Electrodynamics, Vol. 10, no. 1, p. 20. Infos zu seinem MAGVID-Gerät: MAGVID = "Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device". In basic, Marinov's MAGVID is similar to Nikola Tesla 's Rotating Magnetic Field device but with no core, and with added DC solenoid on one end parallel to the axis. Researcher Stefan Marinov left many notes about MAGVID. He died, but his research will be saved, and futher investigated. Reported effects of Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device: Conventional: *1) Production of extreme High Voltage. *2) The rotating magnetic field spins compass needle. Unconventional: *1) EM Doppler effects. *2) Time dilation (measured from inside) with all that follows it: ** - Resultant time compression of EM radiation. ** - Resultant decrease in perceived inertia and mass. ** - Resultant greater perceived acceleration with less force (measured from inside). ** - Resultant speed compression (low speed inside, appears as high speed outside). *3) Shielding effect on the inside by the oblate spheroids of ionized particles and electrons outside the device. Anything that comes in contact with the rotating ionization cloud would be heated and swirled. Quelle: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MAGVID/ Link: *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MAGVID/ *http://lunahelia.com/resources/magvid.pdf *http://www.usajohnsons.com/cool_energy_stuff/experiments/magvid.htm *http://www.geocities.com/phoenix_risingiii/KosolDevice/section2.html *http://freeenergynews.com/Directory/Inventors/StefanMarinov/ *http://montalk.net/SST.pdf *http://www.usajohnsons.com/cool_energy_stuff/experiments/eatsite.html DDR-Physiker 12:05, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) Marinov-Motor Der Marinov-Motor ist ein spezieller Elektromotor; er besteht aus einem geschlossenen ringförmigen Kabel, in dessen Ring-Inneren sich zwei Permanentmagneten befinden. Sie sind so angeordnet, dass ihre Felder sich gegenseitig neutralisieren (Nordpol des einen Magneten am Südpol des anderen). Die Spannungsquelle des Motors wird an der linken und rechten Seite des Rings angeschlossen. Fließt durch den Kabelring ein Strom, so beginnt dieser Ring zu rotieren. siehe auch: Unipolarmaschine Weblinks *http://www.monstein.de/paraphysics/Marinovmotor/Marinovmotor.htm *http://www.mahag.com/marin.htm